zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Lewis
Marcus is a survivor featured in Zombie Panic: Source. Appearances Marcus was a police officer before the outbreak. He has a bulky physique, clean-shaven face, bald head, and dons an all black, short-sleeved police officer uniform. Marcus may be considered a leader of the survivors, as evidenced by his dialogue in the beginning of most maps; he is often seen telling the group what to do. He seems to be one of the more caring characters when he speaks softly, but does not hesitate to swear and yell obscenities towards the zombies in combat. He is likely between the ages of thirty and fifty. Official Bio Marcus knew that being a cop was a dangerous profession, and it was something his sister Tamara never let him forget, even though he believed that he could make a difference in his city. So, fresh out of high school, he enrolled in the Police Academy and set his dreams of being a cop in motion. Getting hired on by the Boulder P.D. should have been one of the proudest moments of his life, but Tamara's cutting comments had just made him feel like a fool. In spite of his sister's admonitions - or perhaps because of them - Marcus dedicated himself to the force. When his best friend and beat partner Eugene was promoted to detective, the sliver of envy Marcus felt only drove him harder to prove himself to his superiors. Marcus would find the limits of his desire to protect and serve pushed to the extreme, however, when on that fateful day in Larry's Diner, the reality of the outbreak became painfully evident. He was facing a danger unlike anything he ever had before, and yet, even as that rabid dishwasher bit into the manager's hand, all he could think about was Tamara's harsh words. Dialogue Marcus' dialogue can be found here. Version History * Marcus was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.0, the original release of the mod. * Marcus received updates in versions 2.0 and 3.0. Trivia *Marcus was the second survivor created for Zombie Panic: Source. *His name is Marcus, but the label on his uniform says "Lt. J. Smith" *Him and Eugene appear to either be work partners, or work together, judging by the Zombie Panic: Source official comic. *Marcus seems to have some understanding, or at least familiarity with zombies, as evident by his successful kill line "That's all you got?! Bitch, you a zombie, I thought you was tougher than that!" *Marcus was voiced by Kevin Lewis. *Marcus is the only character besides Vanessa to have a holster. *Marcus bears a resemblance to the character Kenneth from the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. *The zombie version of Marcus often grunts like the living version of him while jumping. This is likely an oversight. *Marcus Lewis also appears in Contagion, the spiritual successor to Zombie Panic! Source. Gallery 2013-02-16 00007.jpg 2013-02-16 00006.jpg Survivor2.png 2013-02-09_00026.jpg|Several Marcus' in the same room Category:Survivors